lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
CrystalWeapon (Harmonics Ability)
AB Scroll HARMONICS - CRYSTALWEAPON The twelve spheres of continuum are the detritus of the Elder Gods that were born there. When these Elder Gods shed their half-formed existence, the part of their being that was not compatible with their new divine forms was shed and replaced with aspects of their divinity. This shed essence formed the gem spheres that still exist on Continuum today. These spheres form a natural bridge between the harmonic vibrations of continuum and the rest of reality. They are natural conductors of the primal energies of the cosmos which are caught and turned into vibrations by the plane of continuum. The Matrix Research Institute uses the spheres in the most basic of ways: by storing vibrations of the primal energies within crystals. At this point in the study of harmonics, the researcher chooses to specialize in the utilization and manipulation of one of these primal energies: arcane, aetheric, temporal, dimensional, or domotheon. The doctoral thesis culminates in the creation of a tool within the confines of the appropriate department. Syntax: CRYSTALSPIN CRYSTALWEAPON Power: 10 (Matrix) Gems: Special You can create a crystal weapon (or tool) from either turquoise, jade, garnet, beryl, opal, onyx, bloodstone, amethyst or emerald. You'll need 10 of the type of gem you choose. So long as the tool is in your inventory, any crystal of the same type will have increased charges and improved effects when spun. These tools must be created in the appropriate laboratory. Syntax: POINT Damage Type: 100% Magic* Can Target Denizens This will release a harmonic attack upon the target. Each attack charges your weapon. Once a weapon is fully charged, the charge may be discharged for a unique effect (as discussed below). LABORATORY OF ARCANE METAPHYSICS Weapon/Tool: wand This department is devoted to the study of arcane or magical energies. Most Arcana Researchers posit that magical energies arise through the willpower of an individual made manifest or perhaps sometimes the energies arise from subverting the will of others. Arcane energy is the energy that is most frequently used by mortals. Wands that harness these energies may be created in this laboratory. Syntax: DISCHARGE Discharging the wand will create a magical shield that will last 60 seconds and provide 6/10 magical resistance. OBSERVATORY OF AETHEREAL ASTROPHYSICS Weapon/Tool: amplifier Energies of the deep aether energies also include the astrological energies. Historically, in the early days of the Holy Celestine Empire, this section of the Institute was focused mainly on the astrological energies. However, it was Emperor Ladantine's interest in the hypothetical (at that time) aethereal space that the study of Aethereal Astrophysics was borne and the the Institute was then considered the leading experts in the field. Aethereal energy is the canvas on which reality is painted. In its purest form, it forms what is best known as the aetherways. Aetheric amplifiers can be created in the Observatory. Syntax: DISCHARGE Discharging the amplifier will create an aetheric shield that will last 60 seconds and increase equilibrium speed somewhat. LABORATORY OF THE TEMPORAL CONTINUUM Weapon/Tool: resonator Perhaps the most notable field within the Institute, this department studies time in its multivarious manifestations. The temporal energy is the movement of time, the designator of passing that creates the flow that allows action and reaction to take place. Without temporal energy, all would be in permanent stasis. Resonators can be built in this laboratory. Syntax: DISCHARGE Discharging the resonator will cause a major timewarp on the target. LABORATORY OF METAPLANAR AND TRANSDIMENSIONAL PHYSICS Weapon/Tool: modulator This department is devoted to the study of planar energies and dimensional shifts. Planar energy is the energy that makes up what most mortals perceive as reality. This energy tends to consolidate and create solid locations. Modulators can be built in this laboratory. Syntax: DISCHARGE Discharging the modulator charge will speed up next teleport and decrease power cost. LABORATORY OF THE NATURAL SCIENCES AND HIGHER ENERGIES Weapon/Tool: scalpel *Damage Type: 100% Divinus This was historically the smallest department of the Institute, being that the life sciences were overshadowed by considerable advances made in the field by the Illuminati, and Hallifax in general considered this the least reputable study for researchers at the Institute (indeed, the small department attracted only a few who were focused only on medical research). However, in modern times, the field was expanded to include the higher, domotheon energies (sometimes called divine or spiritual energies) which could not only be used for healing purposes but also could be availed upon for a wide range of purposes. Scalpels can be made here. Syntax: DISCHARGE Discharging the scalpel will heal an individual in superior energies. LABORATORY OF THE VOID Weapon/Tool: blaster *Damage Type: 100% Excorable There is rumoured to be a highly secret military/weaponry research arm of the Institute that studies void energy, which is the null energy of reality. It is sometimes referred to as the silent vibration. The void is everywhere and nowhere at once, and in its pure vibration is incredibly unstable and destructive. Blasters can be made here. Syntax: DISCHARGE Discharging will release an incredible blast of damaging excorable energy at the target.